


What Ties Are Really Good For

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is the tenth doctor ;), Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers the best use for a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ties Are Really Good For

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my tumblr- theysayitsmoreprofound.tumblr.com

Halloween was Dean’s absolute favorite holiday. What other day did you have a free pass to wear a costume and run around scaring the shit out of everyone? Exactly. This year’s costume of epic proportions was going to be a zombie. Not any old zombie, but the scariest effing zombie any one had ever seen. He was sure of it. He would even make Sam cry, not that making Sammy cry took much effort…

He had his costume assembled and was standing in front of the mirror glaring at the tray of costume makeup on his dresser. How the hell was he supposed to do this? He hadn’t exactly planned for this part of the process, but he couldn’t back out now. Not after telling everyone how awesome his costume was going to be! Dean attempted a few wounds but then just looked like a four year old had gotten marker on his face. He threw the brush back onto the palate and stalked over to the bed, picking up his phone.

“Cas! I need you! It’s an emergency!” Dean whined into the phone to his best friend.

“What? Don’t do anything! I’ll be right there!” Cas hung up and Dean smiled, Cas took everything WAY to seriously. He just lay back on his bed to wait for his savior to arrive.

Five minutes later, Cas was bursting through the door, his eyes wide. He took in Dean lying on the bed- safe and unharmed, and his face turned to a glare.

“Dean Winchester! I cannot believe you made me rush over here in the middle of getting ready, and there’s not even an emergency! I was worried, Dean!” He huffed and Dean rolled his eyes and got up. He couldn’t help but take in Cas’s costume. The tight blue suit that just happened to bring out his eyes, the tie that Dean was just aching to grab and yank to pull him and Cas together, his hair wild that Dean just knew would feel amazing to tangle his hands in…

“Who are you supposed to be anyway?” Dean grumbled. He did NOT need Cas to know how Dean felt about him, no matter WHO he was supposed to be. This was getting ridiculous. Looking at Cas was bad enough on a normal day, and now he had to go and look gorgeous in some stupid Halloween costume… it wasn’t fair.

“The Tenth Doctor, Dean… I made you watch all the episodes, how do you not recognize it?”   
“Oh.” Dean bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He should have known that! Cas loved Doctor Who, what kind of best friend/wanna be lover was Dean anyway. Sigh. “Anyway I did have an emergency.” He gestured to his face and then to the makeup kit on his dresser. “Help?”

He shot Cas his most winning smile and when Cas rolled his eyes and went to get the kit, he sat on his bed triumphantly. Dean couldn’t help but stare though, as Cas dropped one of the brushes and had to bend over to get it. Yep. Definitely not fair. He schooled his expression as Cas turned and made his way back over to the bed. He was silent as he went to work on Dean’s face, standing between his legs. Dean just stared unashamedly right back at him, looking for any response. At one point he licked his dry lips and felt Cas’s hand on his face freeze and he swallowed thickly. Dean’s heart sped up and he glanced down. Holy shit! There was one good thing about those tight pants, that was for sure- he could see the outline of Cas’s erection plain as day. Now it was Dean’s turn to swallow around the giant knot that had appeared in his throat. Cas followed Dean’s line of sight and sucked in a sharp breath, pulling away from Dean and turning his back to him in one quick movement.

“Ah, Dean I’m so sorry. I’ll just…go now.” Dean could see the blush on the back of his friend’s neck and it all suddenly dawned on him! Cas liked him! CASTIEL LIKED HIM! By the time he came back to Earth, Cas was already headed towards the door. Dean jumped up and slammed his hand on the door before Cas could open it.

“Wait!” He shifted his eyes between Cas’s own and licked his lips again. Sure enough, Cas tracked the movement before shooting his gaze back up again, blushing furiously. He tried to turn away again and nonononono he was NOT going to get away from Dean now. “Hey.” He said quietly, and Cas turned to him. The look on his face read dejection in every language on the planet, but rejection is not what Dean had in mind. He took a step forward, a small smile spreading his lips and grabbed a hold of Cas’s tie. Yes. Finally. Cas’s eye got wide but he didn’t even have to time react before Dean was giving his tie a gentle tug and he was colliding with Dean’s lips.

When he finally let Cas go, they stood and just stared at each other, chests heaving, neither really believing this was real. That this could actually happen. But it had, and if Dean had his way- it would. For a long time.

“Dean?” Cas finally spoke, breaking the silent staring contest. Dean blinked at him.

“Yeah Cas?” He suddenly had a horror moment of thinking that maybe he’d read it all wrong, and Cas was going to tell him that what had happened was a mistake. It couldn’t be a mistake! His mind suddenly halted in its speed takeoff with the sensation of Cas’s palm against his cheek. He leaned up and pressed another soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Dean. We have to go to the party. Do you want me to finish your makeup?” Dean just stared. Wait. What? Dean’s brain was fried after that last gentle kiss so Cas just took his hand and tugged him back to the bed. By the time they got there Dean’s brain had restarted and was back online- and his processor was saying that Cas wanted to kiss him and they were now walking towards the bed. He let his mouth curl into a smirk and he stopped walking. Cas turned to see what was wrong, and caught sight of Dean’s smirk.

“Oh no, Dean, no! We don’t have time for that! We have to go to this party! We promi-” He was cut off by Dean tackling him to the bed and covering his face with kisses.

“It’s fine-kiss- we can be late-kiss- Cas-kiss-shit-kiss- I love you” Freeze. Whoops. Dean definitely hadn’t meant to let that slip. Cas had stopped responding so he pulled back ready to see whatever horribly heartbreaking expression was on Cas’s face. And yes, he caught the tail end of shock, but a smile was slowly spreading across Cas’s handsome face.

“You love me? Really?” It wasn’t even sarcasm. He wasn’t sure Cas was even capable of sarcasm. He sounded genuinely amazed. Dean blushed, ducking his head and nodded. Cas’s hands framed his face and yanked him back down for a kiss. “I’ve loved you forever, Dean.”

They were in fact late for the party, and half of the bites on Dean’s neck weren’t even makeup, but no one needed to know that. But Dean still kissed Cas in front of everyone anyway, pulling him in by the tie that he had found was oh so handy. Maybe he should suggest Cas wear one ALL the time. And while the party had been costume mandatory, the after party back in Dean’s bedroom definitely wasn’t. It was only fair.


End file.
